SUDDEN LOVE
by Kareta Hana
Summary: Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tidak mengenalnya dan tiba – tiba datang ke dalam kehidupanku, menggangguku di zona amanku. Aniki hanya memintaku untuk menjaganya, tapi lama kelamaan menjaganya bukan sebuah tugas untukku tapi memang keharusan - Uchiha Sasuke Aku datang dengan penuh luka, dia memelukku dan aku nyaman bersamanya - Hinata Hyuuga
1. Chapter 1

**SUDDEN LOVE**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke X Hinata**

Ch. 1

Pagi itu hujan deras dan orang-orang berkumpul di pemakanam, terpampang jelas foto pemimpin keluarga yang tewas saat itu. "aku tidak tahu dia akan mati semudah itu."

"dia diserang dengan membabibuta. Siapapun tidak akan lolos. Geng illegal yang hobi membunuh para anggota geng tertinggi semakin marak."

"dimana itachi-nii?"

"dia menemui kepala keluarga yang baru. Mungkin anda harus menyusulnya juga, tuan sasuke."

"huh? mereka sudah menentukan seorang pengganti neji?" tanya sasuke menatap heran kepada bawahannya itu, "aku penasaran siapa itu. selama ini neji melakukannya dengan sangat baik."

Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat dimana dia bisa bertemu dengan pemimpin baru klan hyuuga. Sebelum itu, semua orang dari berbagai kalangan anggota geng berkumpul di pemakaman itu mengenang sesok 'pelindung' wilayah yang sangat kompeten neji hyuuga. Selama 10 tahun terakhir tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari pengawasan orang itu, tidak ada yang berani mengacau di wilayah teritorial geng lain. Bisa dibilang, neji yang mengawasi keseimbangan pergerakan dari para geng yang berkuasa di kota ini. Tapi akhir-akhir ini sering muncul pengacau, banyak anggota geng yang terbunuh tanpa tahu siapa pelakunya.

Berita kematian neji menyebar pagi ini. Dia ditemukan disebuah pabrik kosong dengan darah yang menggenang disekujur tubuhnya. Tim dokter yang biasa menangani penyakit para geng di kawasan ini mengecek bahwa setidaknya ada 10 tusukan di daerah vital dalam tubuh Neji Hyuuga dan itu yang membuatnya tidak bisa tertolong lagi.

Sasuke memandangi foto neji hyuuga sebelum masuk ke altar untuk memberikan salam kepada neji. "dia bukan orang yang mudah dihabisi." Gumam sasuke lalu melepas sepatunya dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"aku akan bicara denganmu setelah ini." itachi baru saja selesai melakukan salam dan berdoa untuk neji ketika sasuke masuk.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam. Di dalam ruangan ada seorang perempuan berpakaian kimono hitam duduk di tempat keluarga seharusnya berdiri. "dia Hyuuga Hinata. penerus baru."

"hah, seorang perempuan?" gumam Sasuke ketika melihat gadis itu, bukan bermaksud merendahkan tapi dunia yakuza seperti ini bukanlah dunia yang tepat bagi seorang perempuan yang terlihat ringkih di depannya itu. "aku turut berbela sungkawa," Sasuke menyalami gadis itu dengan membungkukan badanya.

"terimakasih, semoga nii-chan tidak pernah menyakiti perasaanmu." Jawabnya dengan suara yang sangat mengejutkan halusnya.

"aku dengar kau penerus setelah neji?"

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat ketika sasuke bertanya, "kabar menyebar dengan sangat cepat rupanya. Aku sudah menyangka akan menyebar cepat, tapi tidak secepat ini."

"dia orang yang sangat kompeten dalam bidang ini. Siapapun akan penasaran siapa yang akan menggantikannya. Bahkan kematiannya saja menggemparkan seluruh orang yang ada dalam bisnis ini," sasuke kembali membungkukan tubuhnya dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Gadis itu masih terus tertunduk meskipun sedang berbicara dengan para tamu yang memberikan salam doa untuk neji.

"tuan Sasuke, kau tidak akan pergi?"

Sasuke masih berada di area pemakaman dan melihat terus kearah Hinata Hyuuga yang menjadi penerus klan hyuuga setelah kematian neji. Dia berpikir bagaimana gadis dengan suara lemah lembut itu bisa mengontrol semuanya, Sasuke bahkan berani bertaruh kalau fisik gadis itu tidak terlalu kuat.

"tuan muda, ketua itachi memanggil anda segera ketempatnya."

Kalimat itu mengejutkan lamunan sasuke, "oh. Siapkan mobil, Deidara." Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan melirik kearah gadis itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dia membayangkan betapa keras dunia yang akan dijalani oleh gadis rapuh itu dan mungkin ini kali pertama dan terakhirnya sasuke melihat gadis itu. Sasuke memikirkan kalau dia akan berada di pemakaman lain setelah ini seolah bisa memprediksi berapa lama lagi klan hyuuga akan bertahan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi berada di ruangan kaligrafinya ketika sasuke pulang kerumah. Dia segera bertemu dengan kakaKnya itu sesuai perintah ketika mereka bertemu di pemakaman neji hyuuga. "aku disini, aniki."

"oh kau sudah kembali." Itachi tidak memalingkan pandangannya untuk melihat sasuke yang duduk bersimpuh di depannya, "kau sudah melihat pewaris klan hyuuga yang baru?"

"Ya. Hinata Hyuuga, perempuan yang ada di ruangan berdoa."

"bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sasuke terdiam, mencerna pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh itachi. Perasaannya berkata kalau itachi akan melakukan sesuatu. Entah itu hal baik atau hal buruk. "perempuan yang tegar." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Itachi menaruh kuasnya dan tertawa, "begitu menurutmu?"

"dia kehilangan keluarganya tapi tidak terlihat menangis di pemakaman. Jadi aku pikir dia wanita yang tegar." Sasuke tidak mendengar lagi itachi tertawa, lalu entah kenapa firasatnya tidak enak.

"dia wanita yang tangguh." Hal itu mengejutkan sasuke. "gaya bicaranya memang pelan dan lembut. Bahkan mungkin kau mengira kalau hyuuga akan segera runtuh dibawah kepemimpinannya."

Sasuke benar-benar sempat berpikir seperti itu ketika bertatap muka dan bicara seklias dengan gadis itu tadi. "benar."

Itachi menurunkan tangannya dari atas meja, "mungkin itu akan terjadi segera. Kurang dari 48 jam kau akan melihat klan hyuuga hancur."

"apa?" keterkejutan sasuke keluar begitu saja dari mulunya. Sebelumnya dia memprediksikan kalau klan hyuuga tidak akan berjaya seperti ketika neji menjadi pemimpin mereka. Tapi hancur kurang dari 48 jam? Bencanda? Apa seburuk itu?

"bawahan mereka tidak menginginkan hinata yang seorang perempuan untuk memimpin." Itachi mulai menjelaskan duduk perkaranya, "aku mendengar di pemakaman bahwa beberapa orang akan melakukan kudeta cepat atau lambat. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mengetahui kalau orang-orang itu berjumlah lebih dari… tidak setidaknya ada 90% dari mereka yang akan melakukan kudeta. Ini hanya prediksi, tapi kisame mengatakan kalau kudeta itu akan terjadi malam ini."

"bercanda. Dia akan mati," sasuke berfikir mengenai presentase yang di berikan oleh itachi tadi, 90% dari seluruh anggota kelompok, setidaknya jumlah anggota yang dimiliki oleh klan hyuuga adalah jumlah yang paling banyak dari semua kelompok geng lain yang ada di daerah ini.

Itachi menyeringai ketika Sasuke mengatakan hal itu. "kau mengerti?"

"apanya?"

"kondisi seperti itu tidak akan meloloskan siapapun." Sasuke bisa merasakan aura yang aneh di sekitar itachi, dia benar-benar merasa jika itachi memiliki rencana dan sasuke masih benar-benar khawatir dengan rencananya itu. "neji sedang ditelpon denganku sebelum dia tewas dan mengatakan mengenai kemungkinan untuk pemindahan kekuasaan. Di kelompoknya dia sudah meyadari ada seseorang yang memprovokasi anggota lain mengenai kudeta bahkan ketika neji masih memegang kendali geng. Dia ingin kita melindungi Hinata Hyuuga."

"lalu kau akan melakukannya?"

Itachi terkekeh, "tentu saja tidak! Kau yang akan melakukannya. Mulai sekarang kau yang akan menjadi pelindungnya. Akan aku jelaskan nanti setelah kau kembali karena sepertinya sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. kau harus pergi ke kediaman klan Hyuuga dan membawa keluar putri kecil itu untukku. Bawa dia ketempat yang aman sebelum aku menemui kalian."

"apa?"

"lakukan sekarang!"

Sasuke segera berlari dan memanggil beberapa anak buahnya untuk pergi ke kediaman klan Hyuuga. Sasuke masih mencerna dan menimbang apa yang dikatakan oleh itachi. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya dia menyelamatkan Hinata Hyuuga dengan kondisi yang sangat mendesak begini. "aniki bodoh," gerutu sasuke seraya masuk kedalam mobil dengan beberapa anak buah yang di bawanya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"terlalu sunyi." Gumam sasuke ketika mereka memasuki wilayah tempat tinggal klan hyuuga, "Deidara, kau pernah kesini bersama itachi kan? Apa selalu sesunyi ini?"

"tidak. Biasanya ada beberapa orang yang berjaga. Aku pun terkejut bisa masuk semudah ini." Deidara memutar kemudinya, "tempat tinggal klan hyuuga terkenal yang paling sulit dimasuki, mereka memiliki banyak procedural untuk orang asing yang mau masuk ke kediaman mereka. Tapi melihat ini. Wah… kematian neji hyuuga memberikan dampak yang sangat jelas terlihat."

Saat ini sasuke setuju dengan pendapat deidara. Jalan panjang menuju rumah utama klan hyuuga ini terlalu sepi, lalu mereka masuk dengan mudahnya tanpa ada orang yang melakukan pemeriksaan. Sasuke mengambil pistolnya yang ada di bawah jok mobil dan bersiap-siap. "deidara siapkan dirimu."

"selalu."

Brak! Deidara mengerem mobil mendadak. "kau kenapa!" teriak sasuke ketika mobil tiba – tiba berhenti.

"s-sepertinya aku menabrak sesuatu, tuan muda. aku akan keluar." Deidara melepas seat belt-nya dan hendak membuka pintu. "aaaak!" dia teriak karena sesuatu merangkak naik dari depan mobil.

Sasuke terkejut melihat tangan yang berlumuran darah itu tapi kemudian dia melihat sosok tidak asing. "tolong" begitu sekiranya ketika gadis itu menggerakan mulutnya tanpa bisa mengeluarkan suara.

Sasuke segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan melihat kedepan. "hinata!" katanya yang melihat tubuh gadis itu berlumuran darah, "bodoh!" dia mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan membawanya kedalam mobil.

"t-tuan, sasuke.." deidara masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"deidara kita kembali kerumah!" teriak sasuke yang langsung mengunci mobilnya. "pergi secepat yang kau bisa." Sasuke mengambil HT yang menghubungkan mereka dengan mobil di depan dan di belakang mereka. "semuanya cek keadaan didalam rumah. Hati-hati, mereka berbahaya."

"yosh!" teriak anak buah sasuke. beberapa mobil terlihat berjalan masuk kedalam rumah dan mobil lainnya mengawal sasuke keluar dari lingkungan klan hyuuga.

"apa, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" deidara gugup melihat hinata yang berlumuran darah dari spion depan, "kenapa nona itu sampai seperti itu. apa kita kerumah sakit?"

"tidak. Ke… ke apartemenku. Aku akan memanggil Karin untuk mengobatinya." Jawab sasuke, dia menutupi tubuh hinata dengan mantelnya, "aku tidak percaya akan secepat ini dan separah ini." gumamnya.

Sasuke terus melihat kearah hinata yang tengah tak sadarkan diri, dia berifkir kalau mungkin mereka terlambar satu menit lagi untuk sampai kesini maka dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Hinata seperti sekarang ini. kondisi gadis itu sangat kritis, nafasnya sangat tidak teratur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"nn," hinata bergumam didalam tidurnya. Dia merasakan seseorang dengan dada bidang dan harum menggendong tubuhnya ke suatu tempat. Samar-samar mendengar beberapa orang berteriak dan panic. Dia diletakkan diatas kasur. Kemana? Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka dan darah. Sprei bisa kotor dengan darahnya.

"hei kau tersadar?" bisik seseorang, "aku akan melakukan pengobatan. Bisa kau tidur lagi sebenar?" hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dan tanpa bertanya. Toh dia juga tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Jahitan demi jahitan terasa menusuk kedalam kulit hinata. Dia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, kakaknya neji selalu melindunginya dari siapapun yang sekiranya akan melukainya. Gelap. Dia kembali kehilangan kesadarannya, sudah beberapa kali setelah dia berhasil melarikan diri.

Hinata merasa tenggelam kedalam air, matanya terbuka dan melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri ketika masih berada di dalam rumah yang menurutnya paling aman itu. Beberapa orang menerobos masuk kedalam, mereka anak buah neji. Orang-orang yang dulunya bekerja untuk keluarganya. "ada apa?" tanyanya polos tanpa mengetahui maksud yang sebenarnya.

Laki-laki berperangai kasar itu tersenyum licik, "serahkan semuanya termasuk tubuhmu!" beberapa orang mengerubunginya dan memegangi tangannya, dia tidak bisa bergerak. Melihat gambaran itu hinata terasa semakin dalam tenggelam kedalam air lalu dia melihatnya lagi, neji hyuuga yang tersenyum kepadanya sebelum dia pergi ke pabrik dimana mayatnya ditemukan.

"hei, kau baik-baik saja?" seseorang seperti memanggil hinata, dia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, matanya masih enggan untuk terbuka.

"air.." gumamnya pelan.

Laki-laki itu mengenggak air putih dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut hinata melalui mulutnya, "kau tidak bisa bangun jadi aku harus melakukan ini." katanya setelah mentransfer air itu ke mulut hinata.

"tampan sekali." Gumam hinata pelan ketika samar-samar melihat wajah laki-laki itu. "lagi." kemudian laki-laki itu kembali memasukkan air dari mulut ke mulut dan hinata kembali tenang.

Chrip, chrip. Suara itu membangunkan hinata. matanya terbuka melihat langit-langit ruangan. "uh? Dimana?" ini bukan kediamannya atau apartemen miliknya tapi disuatu tempat yang asing. Dia tahu seseorang membawanya semalam, laki-laki bertubuh tegap dan wangi ditubuhnya. "oh?" tidak ada darah. Darahnya yang dikiranya akan mengotori sprei kasur itu.

"kami sudah mengganti spreinya." Seseorang masuk dengan mambawakan sarapan, "anda bisa duduk? Perkenalkan nama saya Deidara. Salah satu bawahan tuan Sasuke Uchiha."

"dei.. dara?" ulang hinata. Dia seperti pernah melihat wajah orang ini. Pemakaman Neji! Ingat hinata. dia datang bersama seorang pria tampan dari keluarga Uchiha. "jadi Sasuke Uchiha yang membawaku kesini?"

"betul sekali. Anda mengalami pendarahan hebat semalam." Jelas laki-laki berambut kuning itu, "Tuan Muda Itachi akan menemui anda setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Jadi anda istirahat saja disini."

"bagaimana dengan sasuke?"

"dia juga akan segera kembali," jawab deidara sebelum melanjutkan kembali, "aku akan melaporkan kalau kau sudah siuman."

Deidara meninggalkannya sendirian. Tempat itu cukup sunyi untuk berfikir, seluruh tubuhnya dibalut oleh perban, bahkan tangannya juga. seharian hinata hanya melihat keluar jendela tanpa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"kenapa kau tidak menyentuh makananmu?" pemuda tampan itu datang kehadapan hinata, "kau setidaknya harus makan.:

Sasuke uchiha, batin hinata. "sekujur tubuhku terluka, aku bahkan tidak bisa meraih makanan disana." Jawab hinata dengan wajah datarnya.

Laki-laki itu melepaskan jaketnya. Sungguh tubuh yang mengagumkan, hinata menebak seluruh ototnya sekeras batu. "aku akan menyuapimu," katanya sambil menggulung lengan bajunya.

Hinata tersenyum ketika melihat otot kencang milik sasuke, matanya tidak bisa teralihkan dari otot leher Sasuke yang tidak kalah kencangnya. Dia semakin penasaran bagaimana otot perut sasuke. "dengan tubuh seperti itu, kau pasti sudah meniduri banyak wanita ya?"

Sasuke terlihat marah, "hah. Ini pertemuan pertama tapi kau sudah bicara seperti itu. sungguh tidak sopan!"

"ini karena kau tidak bisa menutupi dirimu kalau kau habis tidur dengan wanita," hinata melirik kearah cap lipstick di leher sasuke. "ini bukan pertemuan pertama kita. Aku melihatmu ketika upacara pemakaman neji nii."

Sasuke sedikit tersanjung gadis itu mengingat wajahnya meskipun sepanjang waktu dia hanya menunduk ketika bertemu dengannya. "sebaiknya kau habiskan makananmu sebelum itachi datang."

"aku tahu."

Sangat keras kepala, pikir sasuke. tangannya terus menyuapi hinata sesendok demi sesendok, gadis itu menelan makanannya dengan normal. Mulutnya mengunyah dengan baik dan tenggorokkannya menelanya dengan sangat baik.

"aku sudah kenyang."

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya, sudah berapa lama dia memperhatikan gadis itu. "baiklah, itachi akan segera datang. Aku ingin kau berpakaian."

"bisakah kau, meminjamkan aku kimono? Kimono yang cukup besar agar tidak menyentuh lukaku," pinta hinata.

"uh. Aku segera mengambilkannya." Sasuke pergi untuk mengambil beberapa kimono yang diminta oleh hinata dan beberapa saat kemudian sudah kembali dengan beberapa pasang warna kimono.

"aku mau yang hitam. Tolong sampirkan ketubuhku."

Itachi datang membawa beberapa orangnya dan langsung menemui hinata. sasuke menunggu diluar, tidak tahu apa yang kedua orang itu bicarakan. Setelah selesai, itachi hanya pergi begitu saja dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"dia ingin kau terus menjaga nona muda itu" kata kisame asisten pribadi itachi. "kami akan kembali beberapa hari lagi. gadis itu menyerahkan semua asset hyuuga kepada kakakmu untuk mengelolanya. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dia rencanakan tapi itachi cukup terkejut dengan keputusan nona itu."

Sasuke langsung masuk kedalam kamar hinata setelah semua orang itachi pergi. "apa yang kau lakukan? Memberikan semuanya kepada itachi?"

"kasar sekali. Kau bahkan tidak bisa mempercayai kakakmu?" seringainya dengan licik, "dia orang yang sangat kompeten dalam bidang ini. terlebih lagi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena serangan kudeta itu. jadi aku serahkan semua pengelolaannya kepada kakakmu sementara aku dalam proses pemulihan."

"oh…"

"apanya yang 'oh'? Sekarang bisa kau bantu aku mengelap keringatku?" pinta hinata, "luka-luka ini membuatku berkeringat. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya basah."

Sasuke melihat nafas gadis itu terdengar berat. Tanpa berkata lagi dia langsung mengambil handuk dan membantu hinata mengelap tubuhnya. Sejak saat itu, hinata tinggal di apartemennya dan dia membantu hinata mengganti perban baru setiap kali perban itu basah karena keringat hinata atau ketika terkena air.

"dimana sasuke?" tanya hinata ketika deidara mengantarkan sarapan pagi untuknya, "dia harusnya berada disini."

"itu, dia sedang mengurus pengambilan pajak di areal ikebukuro" jawab deidara, "Karin akan datang untuk membuka jahitanmu."

"baiklah" jawab hinata singkat, sesungguhnya dirinya agak kesepian dengan ketidak hadiran sasuke saat ini.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"bos, sudah semuanya" lapor salah satu anak buahnya ketika sasuke sedang bersantai disebuah klub malam, "semuanya terkendali tidak ada masalah."

"ah! Sasuke-kun~~~" teriak para gadis yang langsung berlari ke pelukan Sasuke begitu melihatnya di klub malam itu. "lama sekali tidak datang kesini. Aku merindukanmu."

"aku juga" ciumnya pada salah satu gadis lalu disusul dengan teriakan manja gadis lain yang menginginkan ciuman sasuke. "aku ingin mencium kalian satu per satu tapi maaf, aku harus kembali. Jika tidak, itachi akan membunuhku," kata Sasuke lalu melambaikan tangan pada gadis-gadis itu.

"selamat datang dirumah, tuan muda" sapa deidara ketika sasuke sampai di apartemennya, "aku akan pulang sekarang."

"baiklah." Sasuke membuka jasnya lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan merendam dirinya dengan santai. Akhir – akhir ini pikiranya seperti terganggu dengan hinata, "seperti ada yang telupakan…" sasuke segera keluar dari bathtub ketika selesai merelaksasikan diri.

"kau datang tanpa memakai apapun ketika aku ada disini?"

Sasuke lupa gadis itu masih ada di apartemennya dan dia tidak memakai apa-apa ketika masuk kedalam kamar. Lalu… gadis itu juga tidak mengenakan apapun. Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh polos gadis itu yang sedang tengkurap diatas kasur.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Gadis itu mencoba bangun dengan tangannya, "tubuhku sakit semua." Katanya kembali terjatuh keatas kasur, "aku ingin berbaring dengan posisi yang benar."

Sasuke menghela nafas dan memakai pakaian dalamnya terlebih dulu lalu menaikkan lututnya keatas kasur dan membantu hinata merentangkan tubuhnya. "apa yang sedang kau lakukan sebenarnya?"

Gadis itu tiba-tiba menyentuh dada Sasuke yang telanjang dengan satu jari telunjuk kecilnya. "kau, punya tubuh yang bagus."

Sasuke tiba-tiba tidak bisa bergerak, sentuhan gadis itu turun ke bawah dan menyentuh otot perutnya. Desiran aneh menyelimuti tubuh sasuke saat ini. lalu dia menangkap tangan gadis itu. "hentikan. Apa yang kau lakukan seenaknya saja menyentuh tubuhku!" sasuke langsung mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut.

"kau akan tidur disini?" tanya hinata ketika sasuke juga menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri.

"ini apartemenku, kamarku dan kasurku" omelnya kesal lalu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi hinata, "perempuan aneh" gumamnya.

Malam semakin larut, semua lampu di apartemen sudah dimatikan dan kedua orang itu (hinata & Sasuke) tidur dengan lelap terutama sasuke yang sudah hampir seminggu ini tidak merasakan nyamannya kasur.

"nggh.. tidak, lepaskan…" lenguh hinata yang meringkuk di belakang tubuh sasuke. tangannya mencakar punggung sasuke dan membuat laki-laki itu terbangun.

"eh? Apa-apaan ini." Sasuke terpaksa membuka matanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat hinata tidur dengan gelisah.

Alis gadis itu mengerut dan giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, nafasnya juga tidak beraturan.

"oi, ada apa denganmu?!" sasuke mencoba membangunkan hinata dengan mengguncang tubuhnya. Tapi gadis itu tidak juga membuka matanya. "oi" Sasuke menyentuh kepala hinata lalu gadis itu terdiam, alisnya perlahan-lahan mulai rileks dan nafasnya mulai teratur lagi. Sasuke menopang kepalanya menyamping melihat tubuh hinata yang terlihat kecil di depan dadanya, lalu dia menaruh tangan kirinya di belakang kepala gadis itu dan tangan lainnya menarik tubuh hinata mendekat ke dadanya.

"dingin." Gumam hinata dalam tidurnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu menarik selimut hingga menutupi bahu hinata lalu membiarkan tangannya melingkari tubuh mungil gadis itu. lalu, bagaimanapun mencoba Sasuke tidak bisa tidur. Dia terus memandangi hinata yang tidur di dalam pelukannya. Selama gadis itu tinggal disini, mereka belum berbicara mengenai hal lain selain melepas perban dan mengganti perban. Sasuke benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu.

Pemandangan malam saat dia menemukan hinata yang berlumuran darah masih terus membayanginya sampai sekarang. tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana orang-orang itu bisa melukai perempuan serapuh ini. Banyak memikirkan hal yang terjadi membuat mata sasuke lama-lama terpejam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pipipipip. Pintu apartemen terbuka dan deidara masuk. deidara langsung menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk Hinata.

"selamat pagi, n-n-noa…" dia cukup terkejut ketika melihat sasuke dan hinata berada di kasur yang sama sambil berpelukan tanpa mengenakan pakaian sehelaipun.

"nn?" sasuke terbangun dan melihat deidara di ambang pintu, "kenapa mukamu pucat seperti itu?"

"m-maaf! Aku akan kembali lagi nanti!" teriak deidara langsung membanting pintu kamar.

"ada apa dengannya?" sasuke menguap dan masih merasa mengantuk. Dia kembali berbaring lalu menoleh kesampingnya dan melihat gadis itu masih tertidur pulas tanpa mengenakan pakaian, "ah… mungkin deidara merasa canggung dengan ini." sasuke langsung menaikkan selimut sampai menutupi tubuh hinata.

1 jam berlalu dan gadis itu masih belum terbangun. Sasuke menatap gadis yang memiliki wajah lembut terbaring diatas ranjangnya tanpa mengenakan pakaian. "ini pertama kalinya," gumamnya memikirkan tidak pernah ada yang tidur diatas ranjangnya selain dia dan sekarang gadis itu tidur lelap di ranjangnya tanpa busana. Ini sudah hampir 2 minggu sejak dia menemukannya di halaman rumah gadis itu.

"sasuke, kenapa kau memandangiku?" hinata terbangun dan wajahnya memerah. Sebenarnya dia sudah terbangun sejak deidara masuk ke kamar dan melihatnya dan sasuke sedang saling memeluk.

Sasuke lagi-lagi menyadari dirinya melamun. "kau sudah bangun rupanya? Aku akan pergi sekarang. deidara mungkin tidak akan kembali sampai siang nanti."

Gadis itu bangun dan duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan hanya setengah badan menutupi tubuhnya. "aku punya permintaan padamu," katanya menyita perhatian sasuke. "bisa kau duduk mendekat?"

"uh?" Sasuke tidak memikirkan kemungkinan permintaan apa yang gadis itu inginkan darinya. Tubuhnya hanya bergerak begitu saja untuk disamping gadis itu. "nah… sekarang apa permintaanmu?"

Hinata menarik dagu laki-laki itu lalu mengulum bibirnya. Tubuh sasuke secara insting memutar menghadap gadis itu lalu membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah itu memasuki mulutnya. "bisakah kau pulang setiap malam? Aku akan menghadiahi ciuman setiap kau tidur bersamaku" pinta hinata setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Sasuke bingung dengan yang barusan terjadi dan dia hanya bisa bertanya, "kenapa?"

"aku sering mimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini. aku ingin kau memelukku seperti yang kau lakukan semalam."

"hah! Itu tidak akan terjadi! Aku hanya akan pulang jika aku mau!" sasuke berdiri dari ranjang lalu meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Di luar kamar, dia menyadari kalau gadis itu sadar kalau dia memeluk tubuh mungilnya semalaman. Sasuke lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk-nepuk wajahnya kemudian pergi keluar apartemen.

Hinata masih terduduk ditempatnya sekarang. Meskipun luka-lukanya sudah sembuh, tapi tubuhnya masih butuh waktu untuk bisa digerakkan seperti sedia kala. Dia memeluk lututnya memikirkan tubuhnya berada dalam pelukan sasuke semalaman. "hangat… nyaman…" gumamnya. Sejak 2 minggu yang lalu ketika tubuhnya dipindahkan kepartemen ini dia tidak bisa tertidur pulas. mimpi tubuhnya yang berada dalam air dan bayangan orang-orang ang menyerangnya malam itu terus bermunculan membuatnya tidak bisa tenang dan kepalanya sangat sakit ketika bangung pagi. Tapi pagi tadi ketika dia membuka matanya sakit kepala itu hilang dan kenyamanan melingkupi tubuhnya, dia melihat sauke yang tidur menghadap kepalanya dan melingkarinya dengan lengan kokoh itu membuatnya nyaman.

Deidara datang ketika jam makan siang, "n-nona… apa aku boleh masuk?" ketuk deidara dari luar kamar.

"hn, tidak dikunci."

Laki-laki itu terlihat gugup dan tidak berani melihat kearah hinata. "ini makan siangmu. Jika ada apa-apa…"

"aku ingin minta tolong padamu." Kata hinata langsung. "kau, bisa tolong belikan aku pakaian? Aku akan memberikan modelnya dan uang."

"ah…." Deidara ingin menolaknya karena itu bukan tugasnya tapi melihat seharian hinata hanya memakai kimono yang dibelinya waktu itu, "baiklah. Aku akan membelikan semuanya."

Hinata memberikan kartu kredit dan potongan-potongan gambar pakaian yang dia inginkan serta ukurannya kepada deidara. Setelah itu deidara langsung pergi untuk membeli semua pakaian-pakaian itu.

Butuh waktu seharian bagi deidara untuk menemukan toko tempat pakaian itu di jual. Kakinya hampir copot karena harus berlari kesana kemari untuk mebeli pakian yang hianta inginkan.

"oi, deidara. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" sasuke melihat laki-laki itu ketika sedang beristirahat sejenak.

"tuan sasuke!" teriaknya langsung memeluk Sasuke, "aku lelah sekali. Nona hinata memintaku membelikan beberapa pakaian, aku tidak tahu jika sesulit ini untuk menemukan semuanya."

Sasuke melirik kearah tas-tas beiri pakaian yang deidara bawa. Dia melirik kearah jam kota, "kau mencari pakaian sampai selarut ini?" tanyanya. Lalu bayangan gadis itu muncul dikepalanya, seharian ini meskipun dia sedang bersama para wanita di klub terus saja membayangkan wajah gadis itu yang terlihat sedih dan kosong.


	2. Chapter 2

**SUDDEN LOVE**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke X Hinata**

Ch. 2

"ngh…"

"kau sudah bangun?" sasuke memandang wajah gadis yang terbangun di dalam pelukannya itu. Gadis ini adalah Hinata Hyuuga, penerus klan Hyuuga. Beberapa minggu yang lalu terluka parah karena kudeta yang dilakukan mantan anak buah pemimpin klan sebelumnya.

"hn." Wajahnya selalu bersinar dipagi hari. Sasuke bisa merasakan lekukan tubuhnya ketika gadis itu berada dalam pelukannya. "selamat pagi." Gadis itu melumat mulut sasuke dan memasukkan lidahnya.

Sasuke merespon lumatan itu dan memegang kendali atas ciuman panas di pagi hari itu dengan memutar tubuh gadis itu hingga berada di bawah tubuhnya lalu menekankan bibirnya lebih dalam ke bibir hinata. Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya hingga dada mereka rapat tidak ada jarak. Dia melumat mulut hinata, memaksa masuk kedalam mulut gadis itu dengan lidahnya.

Tubuh hinata terasa tegang. Ciuman sasuke terasa nyaman hingga dia tidak ingin lumatan itu berakhir. Jantungnya berdebar-debar ketika laki-laki itu merendahkan tubuhnya dan dada telanjang mereka saling bersentuhan. "nh" lenguh hinata pelan ketika menyadari dadanya tiba-tiba menjadi kencang ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan dan lidah laki-laki itu semakin dalam mengacak-acak mulutnya.

Toktoktok "ano, sarapan sudah siap" lagi-lagi deidara mengganggu di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya begitu sadar dia tidak sedang tidur dengan gadis-gadis klub yang biasa menghiburnya. "aku akan berpakaian." Sasuke merasa canggung pagi itu menatap wajah merona hinata dibawah tubuhnya setelah dia melepaskan bibir mereka. Segera dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh gadis itu.

Hinata masih terbaring disana, menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangan, mengatur nafasnya yang berat. Dia menyentuh dadanya dan menyadari kalau putingnya mengeras karena sentuhan kulit mereka. "kenapa dia semakin intens…" gumam hinata menyadari pagi ini agak berbeda. Biasanya dia hanya akan mencium bibir laki-laki itu sebagai hadiah karena berada disampingnya semalaman tapi sekarang laki-laki itu bahkan mendorong tubuhnya sampai terbaring dan melumat serta menempelkan dada mereka.

Hinata keluar memakai kimono tidurnya ketika Sasuke masuk ke kamar untuk ganti pakaian. Dia membantu deidara yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka berdua. "deidara, kau ada kegiatan hari ini?" tanya hinata.

"hm, aku harus menyerahkan beberapa laporan kepada tuan muda itachi." Jawab deidara dengan wajah yang terlihat merah ketika berhadapan dengan hinata, "apa anda butuh sesuatu?"

"ah , sebenarnya aku harus keluar hari ini. ingin menemui seseorang."

Deidara terlihat khawatir, "apa aku harus meminta tuan Sasuke untuk menemani anda? Setidaknya dengan dia berada disamping anda aku sedikit lega."

"tidak. Aku rasa tdak perlu. Aku akan memikirkan cara lain," hinata terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, "apa aku boleh menyimpan kunci apartemen ini? sekiranya kalau aku kembali ketika kau tidak ada di rumah?"

"t-tidak bisa. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan apartemen ini tanpa pengawasan. Terlalu berbahaya." Orang-orang yang mengkudeta hinata masih terus mencari sosok hinata, gadis itu tidak boleh berjalan sendirian di keramaian apalagi lukanya baru saja sembuh. "kalau kau bisa menunggu sampai siang ini, mungkin aku bisa mengantarkanmu."

"baiklah. Aku akan membuat janjinya jadi siang ini." hinata tersenyum kepada deidara. Tak lama kemudian sasuke bergabung dengannya di meja makan dan mereka menyantap sarapan pagi bersama.

"mereka benar-benar seperti keluarga" kata deidara ketika meninggalkan sasuke dan hinata di ruang makan, "haah… aku ingin nona hinata bersama kami seterusnya." Deidara keluar apartemen sasuke dan pergi menghadap ke itachi untuk menyampaikan beberapa laporan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ketua grup Uchiha itu sedang berada di ruang kerjanya dan melihat ke luar jendela. "deidara" katanya ketika deidara masuk kedalam ruangannya. "kau ingin melaporkan sesuatu?"

"ah, ya. Nona hinata semakin membaik. Penarikan pajak kepada tempat-tempat hiburan juga lancar karena tuan muda Sasuke yang mengambil kendali."

Itachi masih belum membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap deidara. "ini buruk. Kesehatan hinata semakin membaik?"

"kenapa? Bukankah itu bagus?"

Itachi akhirnya membalikkan kursinya menatap deidara, "itu berarti dia harus segera di transfer. Ketua klan sabaku menginginkannya. Dulu neji juga dekat dengan mereka, terlebih lagi Sabaku Gaara adalah tunangan Hinata Hyuuga."

Sebuah kabar yang membuat semua orang akan membuka lebar mulut mereka dan sekarang itulah yang sedang terjadi dengan deidara. Pikirannya tidak lagi terkonsentrasi pada ketua klan uchiha di hadapannya tapi apa yang selalu dilihatnya pagi hari ketika masuk kekamar tuan muda sasuke. dua orang itu, Sasuke dan hinata selalu tidur berpelukan satu sama lain tanpa mengenakan sehelai pakaianpun lalu mereka akan berciuman setiap pagi. "t-tunangan?"

Itachi menyadari wajah deidara yang sengat terkejut itu, "kenapa kau sangat terkejut?"

"t-tidak…" deidara mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. "aku hanya tidak menyangka nona hinata sudah memiliki tunangan."

"yah, tadinya aku ingin dia berubungan dengan sasuke. Tapi apa daya kalau dia memiliki tunangan."

Deidara keluar dari ruangan itachi setelah melaporkan semua yang harus dia laporkan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 dan dia berjanji akan mengantar hinata ketika jam makan siang. Segera mungkin, dia kembali ke apartemen sasuke utnuk menjemput hinata.

"oh? Deidara kau sudah kembali?" gadis itu memakai baju terbaiknya yang dia beli waktu itu, "aku masih bersiap-siap. Jadi tunggulah sebentar."

"yah." Jawab deidara singkat.

Tidak banyak bicara, mereka langsung pergi menuju ke suatu tempat untuk bertemu dengan orang yang ingin ditemui oleh Hinata Hyuuga. Satu hal lain yang mengejutkan deidara siang itu adalah tempat pertemuan itu ada di klub malam yang menjadi pengawasan sasuke uchiha. Jadi mungkin saja, sasuke sedang berada disini.

"aku akan masuk menemuinya. Kau bisa menghabiskan waktu dimanapun, deidara" hinata meminta seseorang untuk mengantarkannya ke tamu vip ini.

Sementar itu, deidara kelimpungan mencari sasuke kesana kemari dan laki-laki itu sedang duduk minum _champange_ dengan beberapa wanita di sekelilingnya. "sasuke!" teriaknya.

"ada apa ini? kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada disini, heh?"

"bisa kita bicara berdua saja?" pinta deidara lalu melirik kearah gadis-gadis yang ada di sekeliling sasuke. "kumohon."

"kuharap itu sesuatu yang penting." Sasuke menyuruh gadis-gadis itu pergi dan meninggalkannya sendiri dengan deidara, "jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"deidara." Panggil hinata ketika melihat laki-laki berambut kuning itu keluar dari ruang tamu VIP, "kau disini rupanya. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

Deidara tekejut melihat orang yang ada di belakang hinata. "maaf, aku tadi bertemu dengan tuan muda dulu."

"eh?"

"lain kali lebih baik tidak meninggalkan hinata sendirian." kata laki-laki berambut merah di belakang hinata, "aku tidak bisa langsung pergi karena tau dia tidak bisa menemukan pengawalnya tadi."

"m-maaf."

"oe, dia bukan anak kecil yang harus dikawal terus." Sasuke menyela dari belakang deidara, "kau.."

"kau pasti sasuke uchiha ya? Perkenalkan aku Sabaku Gaara." Sasuke dan deidara memicingkan mata mereka. "baiklah, aku harus segera pergi. Sampai ketemu lagi." gaara mencium pipi hinata.

Gadis itu merespon ciuman laki-laki berambut merah itu dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Ada perasaan marah ketika melihat hinata dicium oleh laki-laki berambut merah itu, tanpa sadar dia mengepalkan tangannya. Gadis itu kembali menatapnya dan senyumnya hilang.

"deidara, kau antar dia pulang." Sasuke mendorong tubuh deidara di depannya, "aku tidak akan pulang malam ini."

"a-ah, iya." Deidara bisa merasakannya, atasannya itu marah. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. "ayo aku antar pulang."

Sepanjang jalan, hinata hanya melihat keluar jendela mobil tanpa mengatakan apa-apa sampai akhirnya mereka berada di apartemen sekarang. "kau harus pergi lagi?" tanya hinata seperti merasa kesepian.

"iya, maafkan aku."

Hinata menyentuh lengannya seperti orang yang sedang ketakutan, "tidak bisakah kau disini? Setidaknya sampai Sasuke datang?" gadis itu memohon pada deidara.

"tapi, tuan muda bilang tidak akan pulang malam ini."

Deidara pergi ketika hinata masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa mengatakan sesuatu, tapi laki-laki berambut kuning itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan nona mudanya satu itu. ketika keluar dari apartemen, dia langsung menekan nomor sasuke.

"tuan muda… bisakah anda pulang sekarang?"

"haaah?" deidara tahu tuan mudanya itu tidak suka diperintah, apalagi oleh seseorang bawahan seperti dirinya. "aku akan pergi lagi ke fukuoka sekitar 1 minggu. Tapi aku rasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Nona Hinata. aku khawatir, bisakah kau kembali?"

"kenapa tidak minta yang lain saja?" deidara tahu, marahnya sasuke saat ini karena melihat hinata dicium oleh gaara ketika di klub sore tadi.

"mana bisa, tidak ada yang boleh berurusan dengan nona muda selain kau dan aku." Deidara sangat memohon kalau Sasuke akan menurutinya tanpa banyak mengeluh lagi.

Ada jeda antara jawaban sasuke, "baiklah. Baiklah. Aku selesaikan yang disini dulu." Dengan begitu deidara merasa sedikit lega bisa meninggalkan hinata sendirian dirumah.

Hinata hanya terdiam ketika masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu dia mendengar pintu depan terkunci. Tubuh hinata menggigil, trauma itu belum hilang juga padahal sudah hampir satu bulan sejak kudeta berlangsung. Tubuhnya panas, keringatnya bercucuran. sambil tertatih-tatih dia mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. Pikirannya mulai melayang kemana-mana., bayangan orang-orang itu mulai datang lagi. Apartemen ini terlalu sepi untuknya meskipun dia sudah menyalakan music sekencang mungkin. "lemari…" bruk! Gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai lalu merangkak menuju ke dalam lemari pakaian Sasuke. "hangat.." gumamnya ketika menemukan tempat yang nyaman.

Pipipipi, "bodoh, apa-apaan si deidara menyuruhku pualng kerumah." Gerutu Sasuke ketika dirinya masuk kedalam apartemennya. Dia membuka kamar dan tidak melihat hinata di atas ranjangnya tapi dia melihat isi tas yang dipakai gadis itu berceceran kemana-mana.


	3. Chapter 3

**SUDDEN LOVE**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke X Hinata**

Ch. 3

Gadis itu terbaring di pelukannya. Sasuke menemukan gadis itu beberapa waktu lalu di dalam lemari pakaiannya, membungkus diri dengan selimut padahal tubuhnya cukup berkeringat. Alhasil, Sasuke membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan membiarkannya berbaring di atas ranjang.

" _ada apa?"_

" _dia pingsan dan mengurung diri di lemari ketika aku datang. Bisa kau datang dan periksa dia?" Sasuke menghubungi dokter pribadinya ketika menemukan hinata di dalam lemari pakaiannya._

" _aku tahu ini akan terjadi." Kata dokter itu dari seberangtelpon, "dia mengalami shock. Mungkin karena kejadian waktu itu. Tidak apa-apa, biarkan dia istirahat."_

" _tapi tubuhnya berkeringat."_

" _lepaskan semua pakaiannya dan bungkus dia dengan selimut. Biarkan dia tidur. Pokoknya buat dia senyaman mungkin."_

Telpon ditutup lalu sasuke pergi melihat ke dalam kamar dengan membawa air. Dia menatap gadis yang tidur diatas ranjangnya itu, setelah melepaskan semua pakaian gadis itu sasuke hendak meninggalkaannya untuk istirahat. Tapi kakinya berputar dan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri kedalam selimut. Dia menyelipkan tanganya untuk dilingkarkan pada tubuh gadis itu dan menariknya mendekat.

Malam semakin meredup, pagi perlahan-lahan mulai datang dan sasuke tiba-tiba terbangun, dia memukulkan sebelah tangannya yang merentang seperti hinata masih berada dalam pelukannya. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya ketika dia tidak mendapati gadis itu bersamanya di kasur seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. "ugh!" kenapa dadaku terasa sakit, dia memegang dadanya yang terasa seperti tertembus tombak ketika tidak melihat gadis itu disampingnya.

Lampu kamar mandi menyala lalu pintunya terbuka dan gadis itu keluar dari sana. "apa aku membangunkanmu, sasuke?" katanya berjalan mendekat. Tubuhnya ditutupi dengan kimono mandi dan handuk kecil yang dia gesekkan kerambut untuk mengeringkannya.

Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. entah kenapa, matanya tidak bisa lepas melihat wajah gadis itu yang diterpa oleh sinar rembulan yang masih menyisa di pengujung malam itu.

"maaf merepotkanmu." Hinata duduk dipangkuan sasuke, melihat laki-laki yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman.

"kau baik-baik saja?" akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa sasuke katakan saat ini, "kau mengigau semalaman, merasa sakit dan ketika aku menyentuhmu kau berteriak keras sekali. Sebenarnya, apa yang mereka perbuat padamu?" sejak kapan dirinya mulai khawatir dengan gadis di depannya ini. tapi dirinya benar-benar ketakukan ketika melihat tubuh gadis ini menggigil dipelukannya, mengeluarkan keringat yang sangat tidak wajar banyaknya dan menggeretakkan giginya sambil memohon untuk dilepaskan tubuhnya.

Tangan hinata melingkar di leher Sasuke dan menarik kepala pria itu untuk bersandar di dadanya. "mereka… menyentuh tubuhku." Sebuah jawaban yang tidak diduga oleh siapapun, "mereka melakukannya, menyentuhku, memasukkan jari kotor mereka kedalam tubuhku." Air matanya mulai berlinang menceritakan yang sebenarnya. "mereka sangat menikmati menyayat tubuhku."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menyentuh dagu gadis itu, "terkutuk," sasuke mengusap air mata yang menetes di pipi hinata. "biarkan aku menjagamu." Dia tidak yakin mengatakan hal itu kepada gadis yang baru saja masuk kedalam hidupnya itu.

Dengan cepat kilat, sasuke menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir hinata. Laki-laki itu menarik tubuh hinata mendekat kearahnya. Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu memeluk kepala sasuke dengan kedua tangan, membalas ciumannya dengan gairah yang meledak-ledak, memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut sasuke dan menghisapnya. Sungguh gerakan yang sangat liar bagi seorang perempuan rapuh yang baru saja lepas dari maut. Sasuke tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mendorong gadis itu menjauh, malah tangannya yang berusaha menggapai tali pengikat kimono dan menelanjangi gadis itu. Sasuke benar-benar tershisap. Tubuh dan jiwanya seolah telah dikuasai oleh gadis itu.

"ngh!"

Sasuke bisa mendengar lenguhan gadis itu ketika tangannya menangkup payudara gadis itu yang besar, kencang dan nyaman. Tangan sasuke terus berkelana di punggung gadis itu dan turun kebagian bawah tubuhnya. Dan, terus semakin berapa lama, sasuke mencengkram kedua bokong hinata dan perlahan-lahan memindahkan tubuh gadis itu tepat kebagian yang mengeras diantara kedua kakinya. Saat melakukan itu entah bagaimana sasuke menemukan sisi sensitive yang luar biasa pada tubuh hinata. setiap kali titik sensitive itu ditekankan pada bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras, gadis itu akan terkejut dan semakin mengelungkan tubuhnya pada sasuke. Sensasi yang juga tidak pernah sasuke rasakan sebelumnya, tubuhnya menjadi lebih bergairah dari bisanya dan dia semakin bersemangat melakukannya dengan gadis ini.

"ahn!"

Panas semakin terasa diantara mereka dan semakin lama semakin membesar. Hinata merasa sedikit terkejut ketika sasuke menekankan titik sensitifnya ke bagian yang mengeras di tubuh laki-laki itu. Namun semua itu meningkatkan gairahnya ke level yang lebih tinggi, hinata ingin merasakannya lagi sehingga secara otomatis ia menggesekkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh sasuke. Hinata ingin menyudahi semuanya, tapi dirinya semakin terlena dengan gerakan-gerakan sasuke. namun tiba-tiba dia teingat sesuatu yang penting, "bagaimana jika deidara tiba-tiba masuk-?

"dia sedang keluar kota." Jawab Sasuke dengan nafas yang terengal. "hanya ada kita berdua disini." Sasuke benar-benar menginginkan gadis itu sekarang.

Sasuke perlahan-lahan membuka kimono hinata dan membuangnya kesamping, lalu dia mengubah posisi mereka. Tidak ada lagi pakaian atau benang apapun yang menghalangi sasuke untuk memposisikan tubuhnya diantara kaki hinata. sebuah sensasi baru melihat tubuh telanjang gadis itu dengan sangat jelas tanpa selimut atau apapun yang menghalangi pandangannya. Beberapa jahitan dari luka-luka gadis itu mulai mongering, tapi masih meninggalkan bekas. Sasuke penasaran bagaimana gadis itu bereaksi ketika dia menyentuh luka kecil di pinggangnya.

"ngh!" lenguhan itu membuka mata sasuke lebar-lebar, wajah gadis itu memerah dan matanya mengintip dari punggung tangan yang menutupinya.

"aku ingin melihat wajahmu." Sasuke melepaskan tangan hinata dari wajahnya. Sasuke benar-benar terhanyut hanya dengan melihat wajah merona hinata berada di bawahnya. Jari-jarinya menelusuri telinga gadis itu menyibakkan rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya melihat langsung payudara indah yang dimiliki hinata. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya, menjliat telinga gadis itu sampai gadis itu merasa geli dan mendorong dadanya tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk menjauhkan tubuh sasuke yang menindihnya. Dengan pasti, sasuke meninggalkan jejak disepanjang leher gadis itu.

Geli! Ketika laki-laki itu menyentuh telinganya dengan lidah lalu menggigit dan menghisap lehernya. Hinata bertaruh itu akan meninggalkan banyak bekas ketika mereka selesai nanti. Tubuhnya yang tidak lagi tanpa busana membuat laki-laki itu dengan leluasa menangkupkan tangannya ke salah satu payudaranya. Hinata bisa merasakan panas dari mulut sasuke ketika laki-laki itu tiba-tiba melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk mengulum salah satu payudaranya. Hinata memeluk erat kepala sasuke ketika laki-laki itu menarik putingnya kedalam mulut dan memainkan lidah diatasnya, tubuhnya melengkung dan menekan tubuh Sasuke ketika sensasi itu menyeruak di dalam tubuhnya.

"sasukeehh.." panggil hinata dengan desahan.

Sasuke menarik kepalanya dan melihat mata gadis itu, mata mereka bertemu dan ekspresi gadis itu lebih menggoda dari sebelumnya! Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya. Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya lalu berbisik di telinga hinata, "mereka memasukkan jari mereka seperti ini?"

"ya!" teriak hinata ketika sasuke menekankan jarinya kedalam tubuh hinata, "sasuke kau sialan."

"apa mereka melakukan ini juga?" Sasuke menggerakkan jarinya di dalam tubuh hinata.

"tidak!"

"kalau begitu aku akan melakukan apa yang tidak mereka lakukan. Dan aku jamin akan lebih baik dari mereka." Sasuke melihat ke wajah hinata, melepaskan jarinya dari dalam tubuh gadis itu. "aku akan membuatmu nyaman dan menghilangkan sisa-sisa mereka."

Sasuke menyentak masuk kedalam tubuh hinata, merobek selaput didalamnya, menggeram atas ruangannya yang sempit sebagaimana gadis itu menggigit bahunya karena sakit. Sasuke bisa merasakan sakit yang dialami oleh gadis itu karena gigitan pada bahunya yang membuatnya sakit. Tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti sampai disini atau sakitnya tidak akan hilang, sasuke menggerakkan pinggangnya pelan lalu berhenti ketika hinata melepaskan gigitan pada bahunya.

"itu tadi…" mulainya sambil melihat reaksi hinata, "tidak akan terjadi lagi. tapi sekarang kau harus bisa menyesuaikannya denganku."

"kau harus menyelesaikannya."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mencium gadis itu. Dia meraih kaki hinata dan menyilangkannya di pinggulnya, lalu kembali menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh gadis itu sekali lagi. dia mendorongnya kedalam lalu menariknya keluar.

Mata hinata terbelalak lebar. Sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh gerakan sasuke membuatnya seperti melayang, bahkan hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Bagian yang mengeras itu semakin keras dan seolah membesar ketika sasuke menggerakkannya didalam tubuhnya. Gerakan sasuke yang liar tapi juga terasa lembut membuatnya terhanyut begitu dalam, saking dalamnya dia merasa dirinya akan meledak. Tidak berselang lama, ledakan itu benar-benar terjadi, berdenyut dengan cepat, menyeretnya dalam puncak kepuasan. Hinata juga merasakan kalau Sasuke merasakan apa yang dia rasakan.

Laki-laki ini merendahkan kepalanya lalu menciumi leher hinata, kemudian turun kepayudaranya dan dalam beberapa hentakan laku-laki itu mencapai puncaknya. Sesuatu keluar seperti sebuah tembakan, memenuhi perut hinata beberapa kali. Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tubuh hinata. "kau menikmatinya, sasuke?" tangan gadis itu menyusuri sepanjang rambut sasuke.

"sangat." Sasuke menyerukkan wajahnya di leher gadis itu. "kau juga, ya kan?"

"iya. Tapi aku tidak berfikir kalau akan sesakit itu." mata sasuke terbuka lebar, menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dengan gadis itu. "kenapa?"

Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dari gadis itu, membuka kembali kedua kaki hinata. "darah?" gumamnya, dirinya telihat terkejut melihat kearah hinata. "kau… belum pernah melakukan ini dengan siapapun?"

Hinata bingung. "kenapa kau bertanya? Kau fikir aku perempuan yang akan melakukan hal itu pada semua laki-laki?"

Sasuke terduduk, menyibakkan rambutnya kebelakang lalu tertunduk melihat semua keringat di sekujur tubuhnya kemudian beralih melihat gadis yang terbaring dengan keringat di sekujur tubuhnya.

"sasuke.." panggil gadis itu. tangannya mencoba menyentuh lengan sasuke tapi ditepisnya.

Pagi itu hinata melihat sasuke duduk di pinggir kasur sambil memperhatikan dirinya. "kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya dengan wajahnya yang keras.

Hinata duduk sambil memeluk lututnya, melihat kearah sasuke. "kenapa kau marah setelah melakukan itu denganku?" dia benar-benar penasaran kenapa laki-laki itu langsung menjauh setelah hasratnya tersalurkan.

Sasuke menyilangkan kaki kanannya diatas kaki kiri. "kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau masih perawan. Aku terkejut." Dia mengatakan itu dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"kenapa aku tidak perawan?" hinata menurunkan tangannya. "perempuan seperti apa kau pikir aku ini?" nada suaranya mulai meninggi. Sekarang, keadaan malah terbalik.

"aku pikir kau sudah melakukannya dengan gaara."

Gaara?! Kenapa nama itu tiba-tiba ikut serta dalam pembicaraan ini, "kenapa dengan gaara?"

Sasuke menyerah. Khas laki-laki, tidak ingin berdebat lebih jauh. "aku akan pulang malam hari ini."

Hinata cepat-cepat turun dari kasur dan menarik lengan Sasuke, "aku bilang jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian lagi!" katanya berteriak di depan wajah sasuke. Matanya mulai berair.

Sasuke terdiam melihat gadis itu tertunduk di depannya. Tangannya bergerak sendiri meraih kepala gadis itu lalu menariknya untuk dipeluk. Sebuah hal yang jarang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, kepada siapapun. Wanita ini, berhasil meluluhkannya. Setiap kali gadis itu mengigau, semakin lama hati sasuke semakin sakit mendengarnya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"hey! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke asik dengan permainannya di depan tv, "kau tidak membiarkanku keluar rumah. Jadi ini yang aku lakukan sepanjang hari."

"haah~" hinata berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke lalu merentangkan kedua tangan laki-laki itu lalu duduk diantara kedua kakinya. "ajari aku bagaimana cara memainkannya."

Sasuke kesal dengan hal ini, tapi perempuan didepannya ini tidak bisa diusir begitu saja. "baiklah." Sasuke memberikan satu stik game lalu memeluk gadis itu dari belakang, "ini seperti ini…" Sasuke menjelaskan kepadanya cara bermain dan gadis itu cepat sekali belajar.

"Sasuke, ini bagaimana… eh bisa."

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya keatas melihat ke langit-langit apartemennya lalu melirik kebagian bawah tubuhnya, melihat bokong gadis itu menyentuh bagian lain dari dirinya. "hei…" sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang gadis itu lalu mencium bahunya ciuman demi ciuman, menyibakkan rambut panjang hinata lalu kembali mencium lehernya. Tangannya menyelinap kebalik baju gadis itu dan menyentuh lukanya di pinggang membuatnya menjatuhkan stik permainan itu. ketika menyadari hinata sedang lengah, sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya lalu membalikanya. Melumat bibir gadis itu dan menekan ibu jarinya di pucuk dada gadis itu.

Pipipipipipi.. "Sasuke, telpon."

"biarkan saja." Sasuke benar-benar menikmati hal ini, harus lavender dari tubuh gadis itu membuatnya melayang, menginginkan tubuh gadis itu lagi dan lagi.

"tapi itu mungkin pekerjaan."

Sasuke menempelkan kulit wajahnya di leher hinata lalu menjauhkan dirinya untuk mengambil telpon. "oe?"

" _dimana kau?"_

"dirumah. Ada masalah?"

" _itachi aniki mau bertemu denganmu."_

Sasuke menjauhkan telponnya dari telinga lalu melihat nama kisame terpampang di layar ponselnya. "deidara belum kembali, aku harus menjaga hinata hyuuga disini."

"menjaga? Mencumbu lebih tepatnya." Hinata menjauh dari sasuke dan memakai bajunya. Dia berjalan mendekati kaca dan melihat bekas-bekas hisapan sasuke hampir di sekujur tubuhnya. Setiap saat mereka melakukannya, lebih banyak ketika Sasuke merasa terangsang dengan tubuhnya.

Laki-laki itu mencium lagi bahu hinata, "aku akan pergi sebentar ketempat itachi nii. Ingin ikut denganku?"

"apa aku diijinkan?"

"aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian disini." Sasuke mengusapkan tangannya di pipi mulus hinata sambil melihat gambaran gadis itu di cermin besar di depannya, "berpakaian dan tutupi semua bekas merah itu sebisamu."

Pada akhirnya, hinata ikut serta bersama Sasuke menuju kediaman utama keluar uchiha dengan penampilan yang sama sekali bukan dirinya. Sasuke memaksa hinata untuk memakai kacamata hitam selagi mereka keluar dan bekas-bekas merah itu mmebuatnya memakai pakaian lengan panjang untuk menutupinya.

Para bawahan klan uchiha menyambut mereka dengan penghormantan 90 derajat ketika mereka lewat. "tuan sasuke, sebelah sini." Kisame menuntun mereka kedalam ruangan besar dan meninggalkan sasuke bersama hianta sendirian.

"aku harus bertemu dengan itachi. Kau bisa menunggu disini sebentar, kan? Aku tidak akan lama." Sasuke menarik tubuh hianta dan menciumnya sebelum pergi menemui itachi.

Tak lama kemudian kisame datang untuk menemani hinata di dalam ruangan itu. "aku akan menemani anda disini." Katanya dengan manner yang sangat baik.

"kisame, bisakah kau duduk di depanku sekarang daripada berdiri terus di depan pintu?" pinta hinata dengan wajahnya yang datar. Kaki kirinya menyilang diatas kaki kanan, "sekarang bisa kau katakan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?"

Kisame terlihat terkejut dengan nada bicara dan ekspresi yang dikelluarkan hinata di depannya. "n-nona.."

Sementara itu sasuke pergi menemui itachi. Laki-laki itu sedang duduk di kursi kaligrafinya seperti biasa. "sasuke."

"aniki."

Itachi menghela nafas panjang dan menopang dagunya ketika melihat sasuke, "aku yakin ini pembicaraan yang serius. Mereka sudah keterlaluan, mencari gara-gara dengan kita. Aku ingin kau membereskannya."

"mereka maksud mu siapa?"

"orang-orang pemberontak klan hyuuga." Jawab itachi membuat sasuke terkejut, selama ini tidak banyak berita merengnai mereka setelah malam kudeta itu. "mereka merusak bar yang ada di Shinjuku. Mengambil beberapa wanita dna membuatku rugi banyak sekali. Terlebih lagi, mereka menggunakan nama hyuuga untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri. Aku ingin kau menghabisi mereka."

"meng… habisi?"

Kali ini itachi terlihat serius mengenai hal ini. "jumlah mereka tidak banyak. Ternyata banyak konflik internal yang terjadi setelah hinata keluar dari rumah utama dan berada dalam pengawasan mereka. Banyak yang mengambil keuntungan dan menjarah rumah mewah klan hyuuga, mengambil beberapa barang dan menjualnya di pasar gelap. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, mereka mulai haus dengan kekuasan.." itachi menjelaskan dengan sangat detil. "untungnya neji orang yang sangat pintar. Beberapa set termasuk rumah dan perusahaan sudah dipindahkan dalam pengawasan koleganya salah satunya adalah kita dan klan sabaku."

Sasuke langsung terpikir laki-laki berambut merah yang waktu itu dilihatnya di klub.

"setelah semuanya selesai. Aku akan menyerahkan hinata pada klan sabaku."

"kenapa?!" suara sasuke tiba-tiba meninggi tanpa dia sadari.

"yah~ bagaimanapun kan Hinata tanggung jawab mereka." Itachi memutar kursinya kebelakang. Sasuke hanya bisa melihat punggung kakaknya itu dari tempatnya. Dia tidak pernah keluar ruangan ini dengan begitu banyak pikiran.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"hmm." Sasuke terus melihat keluar jendela setelah mereka pulang dari kediaman utama klan uchiha. Pikirannya tidak pernah sepenuh ini, bukan karena tugas untuk menghabisi sisa bawahan klan hyuuga tapi justru perpindahan penjagaan hinata kepada klan sabaku membuatnya risau.

Selama ini dirinya tidak pernah memikirkan memiliki seseorang disampingnya terus menerus, dia hanya akan pergi ke klub dan memanggil wanita penghibur untuk tidur bersamanya selama satu malam. Tapi hampir 2 bulan terus tidur besama gadis itu dengan kedamaian dimana dia tidak harus bangun pagi lalu meninggalkan beberapa uang di meja. Mencium gadis itu setelah menemaninya tidur bukanlah hal buruk. Lebih lagi, hubungan mereka semakin jauh saat ini. "baru kali ini hatiku sekacau ini." Sasuke menutup kerai karena hari sudah hampir malam.

Gadis itu berada dibelakang Sasuke ketika dia membalikkan badannya. Berjalan mendekat, melingkarkan tangannya di leher sasuke lalu mencium bibirnya. Malam ini dia terasa lebih agresif dari sebelumnya. Sasuke hanya bisa membalas ciuman itu, mendorong bibirnya ke bibir gadis itu, memegang pinggangnya agar tidak terjatuh. Gadis itu mulai memasukkan lidahnya, tangannya bergerak turun kebawah.

Sasuke bisa merasakannya, tangan gadis itu dengan cermat membuka kancing celananya, menyelipkan tangan melewati ikatan pinggang dan memegang bagian tubuhnya yang mulai mengeras karena sentuhan tangan mungil itu.

"kau mengeras."

Badan sasuke menggigil, bulu belakang lehernya merinding merasakan tangan gadis itu mengesek kejantanannya. Tubuhnya tidak bisa menahannya lagi. dia mengangkat tubuh mungil gadis itu kedalam kamar dan mereka melakukan apa yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"ngh! Sasuke, aku ingin diatas." Kata hinata menghentikan ciuman laki-laki itu di lehernya.

"apa?" Sasuke terkejut tapi terlambat. Gadis itu mendorong tubuhnya kesamping dan memposisikan dirinya diatas sasuke.

Tangan sasuke menangkap tangan hinata diatasnya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka hinata akan melakukan ini. "aku ingin melakukannya!" hinata menggoyangkan pinggulnya diatas sasuke, membuat dadanya bergoyang hingaa Sasuke menjadi cukup keras untuk melumat payudaranya lagi.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada gadis ini tapi dia hanya bisa membiarkan gdis itu bergerak diatasnya. Sasuke menarik lengan hinata, melumat pucuk payudara hinata dan membuat gadis itu melengkungkan punggungnya, menegadah keatas karena gigitannya.

"aku akan mengambil alih dari sini." Sasuke kembali mengubah posisi mereka. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengulum bibir hinata dalam-dalam, menggoda lidahnya, lalu menjalari tubuh gadis itu ke leher dan payudaranya. Sasuke memastikan kalau dia memanjakan hinata dalam tiap dorongan pinggulnya.

Payudara gadis itu melambung, putingnya mengeras dan masih basah karena Sasuke dan laki-laki itu kembali menemukan gairahnya. Tangan hinata terkulai kesamping, meremas sprai, melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengoyang pinggulnya lebih keras ke kejantanan sasuke. kali ini Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan dirinya mengakhirinya dengan cepat sampai hinata benar-benar memintanya.

Sasuke bergerak lebih cepat. 'god! Ah! Sasuke lebih kencang!"

Otot sasuke benar-benar mengencang mendengar hal itu. dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri mungkin ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya melakukan hal ini dengan gadis itu. "aku bisa melakukan ini semalaman."

Hinata mengerang, seluruh tubuhnya menegang dan hampir sampai ke puncak. Punggungnya melengkung, tangannya menggapai pundak sasuke, meremas, kuku-kuku gadis itu menusuk daging sasuke. tubuh hinata menggenggam sasuke di dalam dan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya kali itu bahkan lebih besar daripada sebelumnya.

Kepala sasuke terjatuh kebelakang, dia menggeram ketika tubuhnya menegang saat akan meledak. Dia berusaha membungkam suaranya, untuk tidak mencengkram lengan hinata hingga gadis itu bisa terluka karenanya. Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan melihat lurus kearah mata hinata.

Dengan dorongannya yang terakhir, sasuke merasakan kalau hinata juga sedang berada di puncak. Dia benar-benar melakukan semuanya pada dorongan terakhirnya yang kuat menghujam tubuh hinata. bibirkan mengulum hinata bersamaan dengan benih-benih kehidupan yang dia keluarkan didalam perut hinata.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sasuke mendorong tubuhnya dari atas tubuh hinata. Dia menaruh tangannya dibawah hinata dan berguling terlentang dengan gadis itu diatas tubuhnya. Sasuke mengatur nafasnya, dia yakin gadis itu bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang tidak normal sekarang.

"kenapa kau sangat agresif malam ini?" tanya sasuke setelah nafasnya agak tenang.

Gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Sasuke, membalas pelukan laki-laki itu. "kau akan pergi beberapa saat bukan?"

"kisame memberitahukannya padamu?"

"aku yang memaksanya bicara."

"sungguh mengerikan," kata sasuke. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya melihat kearah sasuke. "kau bisa membuat kisame berbicara mengenai misiku. Benar-benar bukan orang biasa."

"aku ketua klan Hyuuga, kau tahu?"

"ah ya. Aku hampir lupa karena sering tidur denganmu. Aku pikir kau adalah istriku." Dia melantur sesukanya. "bagaimanapun aku akan pergi membereskan kekacauan. Mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi."

"apa maksudmu?" wajah hinata terkejut mendengar hal itu.

Sasuke tidak seharusnya melakukan ini tapi dia mencium bibir gadis itu lalu memutarnya kesamping. "aku akan memelukmu sampai pagi. Pastikan kau tidur dengan nyenyak."

Lalu begitulah saat terakhir hinata melihat sasuke bersamanya diatas ranjang. Begitu pagi datang dan matahari menerpa wajah mulusnya, hinata tidak lagi berada di pelukan sasuke. bahkan laki-laki itu tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Nona hinata," panggil deidara dari balik pintu. "aku akan masuk."

"ya."

Deidara sudah pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya. "tuan muda itachi akan menemui anda sore ini. Bersama dengan Kankurou Sabaku. Mohon anda bersiap-siap."

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi semua pakaiannya di masukan dalam satu tas dan sore ini dirinya keluar dari apartemen Sasuke bersama dengan barang-barang miliknya. Bertemu dengan wakil ketua klan sabaku di kediaman utama klan uchiha. Membuatnya mengerti apa arti perkataan sasuke malam tadi.


	4. Chapter 4

**SUDDEN LOVE**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke X Hinata**

Ch. 4

Pada akhirnya hinata dipindahkan ke markas besar klan sabaku yang ada di Kyoto. Tidak banyak kabar yang terdengar mengenai hinata setelah dia pindah ke klan sabaku. Tapi yang jelas disini para klan gabungan yang terdiri dari klan sabaku, uchiha dan nara sedang menggabungkan formasi untuk menekuk mundur mantan punggawa klan hyuuga yang berhianat dan terakhir diketahui penyebab dari semua kerusuhan yang terjadi selama ini termasuk kematian Neji hyuuga adalah karena satu orang yang sama.

"aku benar-benar marah dengan hal ini!" sasuke menendang meja di depannya ketika berkumpul dengan yang lain. "aku akan menghabisi mereka semua."

"ya ampun. Kau kasar sekali, sasuke." gaara sabaku juga ada di ruangan itu melihat sasuke yang menggeram marah. "biarkan nara yang merencanakan semuanya. Kau yang akan mengeksekusi orang-orang itu, aku akan mengkoordinasikan semuanya."

"aku akan membuat semua rancangan penyerangan termasuk kondisi kemungkinan yang akan terjadi." Laki-laki jenius dari klan nara itu berpartisipasi lantaran adik iparnya, Gaara sabaku ikut dalam penyerangan ini.

Mungkin ini yang dinamakan kerjasama paling hebat sepanjang masa. Kapan lagi akan melihat tiga klan yang paling berpengaruh bergabung seperti ini. orang-orang yang berada dantara mereka pun tidak meragukan keberhasilan kerjasama ketiganya.

Sementara itu di rumah utama klan uchiha, itachi uchiha sedang menghabiskan waktunya bermain shogi di halaman belakang rumah. "Itachi, kau tiak mengkhawatirkan sasuke? dia sudah pergi lebih dari satu minggu."

"haruskah aku?"

"kau kan kakaknya."

"dia lebih kuat dari pada diriku atau dirimu, kisame. Kau tidak seharusnya mengkhawatirkan dia." Kata itachi dengan wajahnya yang tenang. "lagipula dia pergi bersama deidara dan panglima besar yang kita miliki. Seharusnya dia bahkan bisa kembali tanpa lecet sedikitpun."

"begitu…" kisame terlihat agak murung akhir-akhir ini, wajahnya selalu tertunduk seperti ada hal lain dalam pikirannya.

"ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku."

"apa itu?"

"mengenai Hinata Hyuuga." Tangan itachi langsung berhenti menggerakkan shigonya. "aku tidak tahu kau menyadarinya atau tidak. Tapi dia orang yang cukup mengerikan."

"aku tahu."

"kau tahu?"

Itachi menatap lurus kearah kisame, "bagaimana kau pikir seseorang bisa lolos dari serangan mematikan seluruh pengkhianat klan? Lukanya hanya sembuh dengan jahitan. Kalau aku mungkin akan sampai menyuruh karin melakukan operasi." Kabar itu tentu mengejutkan bagi kisame, "sudah ku bilang. Dia gadis yang kuat. Tapi sepertinya kalian pernah berbicara?"

"hn, waktu dia berkunjung kesini sebelum pergi ke rumah keluarga sabaku. Aku tidak menyangka dia memiliki aura sehebat itu."

Itachi terkeeh mendengar kisame. "kau fikir kenapa dia bisa jadi pemimpin klan?" hal itu membingungkan kisame. "orang-orang yang menjadi pengkhianat adalah bawahan awam yang tidak mengetahui kekuatan Hinata Hyuuga. Lalu dia, seseorang yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Kau fikir kenapa menyerang hinata hyuuga tepat setelah kematian neji hyuuga?"

Kisame tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"dia takut dengan kekuasaan klan hyuuga. Terlebih lagi, jika hinata sudah pulih benar hyuuga tidak akan bisa dikalahkan. Itu juga kenapa aku ingin sasuke menikahi hinata. Tapi apa daya, dia sudah bertunangan dengan Sabaku Gaara."

"soal itu… aku tidak yakin."

"apa maksudmu?"

Kisame Nampak ragu mengatakannya pada itachi. "hanya saja… nampaknya tuan sasuke dan nona hinata telah melakukan sesuatu."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penyerangan terhadap penghkhianat klan hyuuga dan geng-geng lain yang sering mengacau dikota dimulai. Mereka bertemu di sebuah lapangan parkir kosong di pabrik yang baru saja selesai dibangun. Bentrokan itu terjadi, pertarungan 3 lawan satu. Baik sasuke, gaara maupun shikamaru nara mengomandokan perintahnya untuk menghabisi mereka semua.

Luka, tusukan, dan darah ada dimana-mana. Bisa dibilang lapangan parkir itu menjadi lautan darah ketika penyerangan itu terjadi.

"oi, aku pergi dari sini dulu." Kata shikamaru ditengah pertempuran, dirinya benar-benar bisa menyelinap keluar di keramaian.

"aku serahkah padamu, shika." Kata Sasuke yang kemudian menyerang kembali orang - orang itu. serangan sasuke yang paling membabi buta diantara klan gabungan yang ikut bertarung saat itu karena dia mengingat tubuh ringkih hinata yang meringkuk dalam pelukannya karena trauma dari penghianatan klannya sendiri. Sasuke marah, tubuhnya terasa panas dan tangannya mengayunkan pedang begitu saja kearah lawan yang mendekat kearahnya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gadis itu duduk di sebuah ruangan kaca di belakang rumah mewah. "nona sarapan paginya sudah siap. Haruskah aku membawakannya untuk anda?" tanya pelayannya yang berdiri didekatnya.

Gadis itu masih membuka - buka majalah mode di tangannya, "ya. Tolong bawakan kesini." Katanya tanpa memalingkan tatapannya dari majalah.

Tak lama kemudian seseorang datang masuk kedalam rumah kaca itu, duduk diseberang gadis itu dan terdiam sesaat sebelum berkata apa-apa. Dia memandanginya lalu tersenyum, "kau benar-benar akan tinggal di manor ini?"

Gadis situ tidak menjawab.

"Bala bantuan yang kau kirim waktu itu sangat membantu, sasuke benar-benar membabi buta saat itu." katanya mengingat pertarungan melawan penghianat klan hyuga beberapa waktu yang lalu. "kau yakin tidak akan menemuinya?"

Gadis itu berhenti membalikkan majalahnya. "aku sudah menemuinya ketika di rumah sakit dan dia tidak sadarkan diri selama satu bulan lebih. Aku rasa itu cukup. Lebih lagi dia selalu mendapat kunjungan dari perempuan-perempuan itu."

"jadi kau cemburu?"

"tidak."

Laki-laki itu menyeringai. "aku akan pergi. Sampai ketemu di lain waktu, jika ada apa-apa kau tahu dimana harus mencariku." Tak lama kemudian terdengar pintu ruang kaca tertutup kembali. "benar-benar keras kepala." Gumam laki-laki itu masuk kedalam mobilnya setelah melakukan kunjungan pagi ini.

"anda akan pergi kemana?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laki-laki itu duduk di meja bar depan bartender, menenggak segelas bourbon dan memandang polos kearah depannya. Terlihat sekali di sekelilingnya banyak perempuan-perempuan yang memandang dengan tatapan kagum tapi tidak ada satupun yang berani mendekat dan memulai percakapan.

"selamat malam, tuan. Biarkan saya mengetahui apa yang anda inginkan."

"ricard." Jawab laki-laki itu. dia menggeser bangkunya ke dekat laki-laki tadi. "sudah lama sekali ya, sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh kesamping, melihat siapa orang yang berani memulai percakapan duluan dengannya. "oh kau, Gaara. Kenapa kau terlihat di daerah kekuasaanku?"

"hanya berkunjung. Lukamu sudah sembuh?"

"mengejutkan luka sedalam itu sembuh dengan cepat."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Lalu minuman pesanan gaara datang dan dia menyesapnya sedikit. "kau tidak penasaran bagaimana kabarnya?"

Sangat! "tidak sama sekali." sasuke berbohong. Setiap hari datang ke bar dan mabuk-mabukan lalu deidara akan mengangkat tubuhnya pulang ke apartemen dan tangannya secara otomatis memeluk sesuatu. Terasa hampa dan terlalu besar ranjangnya sekarang juga terlalu banyak kenangan disana.

"ayolah!" gaara menyeringai mendengar jawaban sasuke, "kau tidak bisa membohongiku! Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya."

Mata sasuke tiba-tiba melebar, tapi dia menahan ekspresinya lebih jauh. "lalu bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia makan teratur? Tubuhnya tidak bertambah kurus kan?"

"astaga. Kau segitu khawatir padanya tapi tidak mengunjunginya? Jahat sekali!" gaara hampir tertawa mendengar pertanyaan sasuke, "dia sedang sarapan pagi ini ketika aku berkunjung."

"dia selalu memintaku menyuapinya ketika masih tinggal diapartemenku." Tanpa sadar sasuke tersenyum mengingat dirinya yang dulu bergitu perhatian dengan gadis itu, lalu mengingat bagaimana pertama kali dia menyukai gadis itu ketika mereka bertemu di upacara pemakamam Neji Hyuuga dan tidak menyangka kalau gadis itu akan tinggal bersamanya, tidur di atas ranjangnya tanpa busana terlebih lagi di dalam pelukannya.

"Sasuke, kau tersenyum?"

"ah maaf. Tidak seharusnya."

Gaara menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "kenapa kau meminta maaf? Bukan seperti dirimu." Dia yakin laki-laki ini sudah banyak berubah dari sebelum mereka bertemu, dia bahkan meminta maaf. Dari seluruh yakuza yang dia kenal, sasuke lah yang paling keras kepala dan kuat.

Wajahnya kembali terlihat putus asa. Gaara menghela nafas ketika melihat wajah laki-laki di sampingnya ini. "jadi kapan?" tanya sasuke, "pernikahanmu dengan hinata? aku kira secepatnya setelah kita membereskan geng tidak jelas itu. tapi ini sudah hampir 3 bulan setelah peristiwa itu."

Gaara menopang dagunya. "jadi itu sebab kau murung?" gaara tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai pengunjung lain melihat kearahnya. "sasuke, bodoh!" ejeknya.

Sasuke hampir mendaratkan tinjunya ke wajah laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"aku tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun." Kata gaara setelah tawanya reda, "jadi selama ini kau sudah salah paham?"

"apa katamu? Tidak menikah?"

"aku tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun termasuk hinata." gaara menatap Sasuke, "kau salah paham. Mungkin semua orang salah paham. Neji menyiapkan animo itu kalau-kalau hal seperti kudeta waktu itu terjadi dan sepertinya berhasil. Kalau aku benar adalah tunanganya, mana mungkin kau yang akan datang menyelamatkanya malam itu, bukan aku. Aku sedang berada di luar negeri pada saat itu. aku menyayangi hinata apa adanya tapi kami tidak bertunangan, semua itu hanya berita settingan dari Neji untuk melindungi hinata."

Sasuke termenung. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, diperutnya seperti ada kupu-kupu yang memaksa keluar. Tubuhnya sangat senang mendengar hal itu, lalu menyadari betapa perasaannya terhadap gadis itu tidak hanya berada di atas ranjang tapi dia ingin melihat gadis itu secepatnya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke memegang alamat hinata yang waktu itu diberikan oleh gaara. "kau tidak akan menemuinya, sasuke?" tanya deidara yang datang dari belakang.

"aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku akan menghadapinya. Bahkan menatap matanya saja aku tidak yakin akan bisa."

Deidara tersenyum ketika melihat sasuke seperti itu. "bagaimanapun dia pasti tidak akan mengabaikanmu." Deidara mencoba menghibur, "itachi aniki sudah menunggu di dalam. Kita akan menyambut beberapa tamu lainnya. Jika sudah baikan, kau harus menyusul kedalam."

Hari ini adalah waktu berkumpul semua ketua klan. Itachi mengadakan pesta setelah berhasil menumpas geng-geng yang mencari masalah di wilayah mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu. Banyak petinggi geng yang hadir termasuk Gaara Sabaku, Shikamaru Nara dan Banyak lagi.

"maaf aku datang terlambat." Gadis itu datang dengan kimono panjang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Warnanya yang merah dengan gambar geisha besar mengelilinginya, ditambah rambut panjang yang dia sibakkan kesamping. Gadis itu datang bersama pengawalnya yang baru, laki-laki bertubuh tegap dengan rambut putih.

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu terpesona melihat kehadiran sosok Hinata Hyuuga malam itu. Kimono yang dia pakai, penampilannya, bahkan aura kehadirannya disana mampu membuat ruangan yang tadinya berisik menjadi tenang. Dia satu-satunya bos wanita disini, duduk diantara Itachi Uchiha dan Sabaku Gaara membuat aura ketiga orang itu terliat jelas sebagai geng yang paling berkuasa.

"dia membangun klan hyuuga dari awal lagi. benar-benar sangat diperhitungkan." Kata deidara yang duduk di deretan belakang itachi.

"dia bukan perempuan sembarangan." Kata kisame yang membuat deidara melihat kearahnya, "aku pernah melihatnya sekali dan itu sangat mengerikan. Bagaimana dia membuat orang didepannya duduk terpaku dan mengatakan semua yang ingin dia ketahui."

"kisame pernah bicara dengannya?"

"malam sebelum dia pindah ke klan sabaku."

Deidara lalu melihat kearah Sasuke, tangan laki-laki itu mengepal ketika hinata hyuuga masuk kedalam ruangan dengan begitu cantik dan anggun. Dia mengerti harga diri yang besar yang dimiliki sasuke membuatnya tidak bisa melihat kearah hinata karena aura dan posisi mereka yang berbeda. Bahkan kisame pun memuji kebenaran kekuatan hinata hyuuga.

Malam itu benar-benar pesta yang meriah, lebih tepatnya adalah pesta hinata hyuuga. Semua mata tertuju padanya. "aku akan istirahat dikamar," kata hinata meninggalkan ruangan itu. setiap ketua klan di berikan jatah satu kamar di dalam hotel berbintang itu.

Tak lama setelah hinata pergi, ketua klan yang lain pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat acara dan beristirahat.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan kakashi?" tanya deidara ketika melihat pengawal hinata hyuuga itu membawa air dan beberapa obat, "kau sakit?"

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak. Ini untuk nona muda, dia sering tidak bisa tidur. Dokter memintaku untuk membawa obat ini untuk di minum oleh nona, dia sangat sulit sekali untuk tidur. Minggu ini saja dia baru tertidur 4 jam."

"4 jam dalam seminggu?!" kata deidara dengan terkejut.

"aku permisi dulu."

Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangan pengawal untuk mencari deidara, "ada apa dengannya?"

"nona hinata baru tidur 4 jam dalam seminggu." Kata deidara dengan tatapan shock. "dia harus memberikan obat kepada nona mudanya."

Sasuke seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dia pergi meninggalkan deidara ke suatu tempat begitu saja. Sasuke bersandar di depan ruangan istirahat hinata sambil menunggu kakashi kembali.

"apa dia meminum obatnya?" tanya sasuke ketika laki-laki berambut putih itu keluar.

Kakashi menggelengkan kapalanya. "dia menolak."

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu mengambil baki di tangan kakashi dan masuk ke dalam ruang istirahat hinata. Gadis itu sedang duduk membelakanginya, membuka majalah mode sambil mengamati suasana diluar jendela.

"aku bilang aku tidak akan meminumnya. Kau lebih baik keluar sebelum aku mengusirmu dengan paksa." Kata hinata ketika menyadari seseorang masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah hinata, meraih dagu gadis itu lalu menciumnya sambil memasukan obat dan air kedalam mulut hinata, dia tidak melepaskannya sebelum hinata menelan obat itu kedalam mulutnya.

"kau sakit?" tanya sasuke sambil mengelap air yang membasahi dagunya, "sudah berapa lama?"

"itu obat anti depresan,"

Sasuke masih menunggu gadis itu menjelaskan kepadanya.

"aku tidak bisa tidur dan sesekali traumaku masih sering membayangi jadi dokter keluargaku memberikan obat itu agar aku bisa tertidur." hinata terkejut laki-laki itu meraih tangannya, menuntunnya kedalam pelukan hangat laki-laki itu.

"kau bisa tidur jika aku bersamamu?"

"sasuke…"

"jangan buat aku merasa bersalah atau kasihan kepadamu." Sasuke menarik lebih erat hinata kedalam pelukannya. "aku mencintaimu, hime."

Kalimat itu terdengar begitu lembut dan hangat di telinga hinata. "aku juga. mencintaimu, sasuke." Hinata membalas pelukan sasuke lebih erat.

Sasuke meulai mengulum bibir hinata, tangannya menangkup bokong hinata dan mengangkatnya sampai keatas ranjang. Wajah gadis itu memerah, sudah lama dirinya tidak disentuh oleh laki-laki ini, dadanya terasa sakit karena mengencang. Sasuke melepaskan bagian atas kimono gadis itu dan menangkup payudaranya, seolah tahu kalau gadis itu ingin disentuh dibagian itu.

Tangan sasuke terasa hangat menangkup dadanya, memijatnya dengan lembut hingga tidak lagi terasa sakit. "nh" lenguh hinata pelan ketika tangan sasuke menarik bokongnya merapat kebagian yang mengeras ditubuh laki-laki ini. "hei, aku ingin melakukannya. Seperti waktu itu." hinata menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sasuke, tangannya membuka kancing celana sasuke lalu dia berdiri dengan lututnya, memasukkan tangan mungilnya kedalam cela laki-laki itu. tubuh Sasuke menggigil, tangan mungil hinata mengeluarkan ular diantara kedua kakinya, membuatnya berdiri gagah di depan mata gadis itu. Hinata berdiri dengan lututnya, satu tangan memegang bahu Sasuke dan tangan yang lain memasukkan kejantanan sasuke kedalam kehangatannya. Tubuhnya merinding mencoba menahan ketika batang besar itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri."

"aku tidak-" mulut hinata terbuka, nafas panas dan berat keluar dari mulutnya, merasakan birahi Sasuke yang cepat menyebar kedalam tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu memegang pinggangnya, memastikan agar dia tidak terjatuh dari pangkuannya. Hinata mencoba bergerak naik dan turun, merasakan desiran, panjang dan keras batang itu keluar masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Sasuke tidak bisa menolak hinata, dia membiarkan gadis itu melakukanya. Secara insting sasuke bereaksi terhadap setiap gerakan hianta, dia melihat wajah gadis itu yang menahan sakit karena bagian keras di antara kedua kakinya selalu membesar setiap gadis itu menurunkan tubuhnya. Tubuh hianta yang penuh keringat, bibir hinata yang merah dan padat, dada hianta yang ranum. Sasuke tidak pernah berfikir untuk jatuh cinta, terlebih lagi dengan wanita seperti hinata. sebelumnya dia hanya berfikir untuk bersenang – senang, dia bukan orang yang ingin terikat dengan orang lain. Tapi gadis ini merubah perasaanya, perasaan dingin yang berubah menjadi hangat.

"aku mencintaimu, hime" bisik sasuke di telinga hinata dengan lembut, dia memutar tubuh gadis itu dan menindihnya di bawah, mengulum binitnya, memijat dada gadis itu dan memaju mundurkan pinggangnya untuk memuaskan gadis yang ada di bawah tubuhnya ini.

Diluar kamar, itachi, deidara, kisame dan gaara sabaku sedang merapatkan telinga mereka kepintu kamar hinata.

"oi apa yang kalian lakukan di depan kamar, nona muda?" kakashi baru saja kembali dari dapur dan mendapati Itachi Uchiha, Kisame, Deidara dan Gaara Sabaku berada di depan kamar majikannya.

Mereka berempat Nampak terkejut melihat kakashi yang tiba-tia datang. "k-kakashi?"

Itachi maju selangkah menghadapi bawahan Hinata Hyuuga itu. "kau. Tidak boleh mengganggu."

Kakashi Nampak bingung dengan situasi ini.

"kau sepertinya agak keterlaluan, Itachi nii" gaara menepuk pundak itachi. "lebih baik, kita biarkan mereka berdua dan pastikan tidak ada yang mengganggu."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beberapa bulan kemudian, kediaman utama klan uchiha telihat damai. Di sisi lain gedung telihat itachi yang sedang bermain shogi dengan kisame lalu deidara yang memberikan minuman kepada mereka berdua.

"sudah dua bulan tapi aku tidak mendengar kabar mereka." Eluh itachi setelah melakukan langkahnya dalam permainan shogi. "apa tidak ada kabar apapun tentang hinata atau sasuke?"

"sebenarnya, paket ini datang tadi pagi." Deidara memberikan paket itu kepada itachi, "aku tidak yakin apa isinya tapi mungkin kau bisa melihatnya dulu."

Itachi membuka paket itu lalu menjatuhkannya. "aku akan punya keponakan!" katanya dengan wajah yang shock.

Deidara dan kisame melihat isi dalam paket itu, tespack dengan dua garis di dalamnya. Sebuah kejutan yang sangat mengejutkan. Sasuke dan hinata memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama setelah mereka kembali dari acara pertemuan waktu itu dan sekarang hampir dua bulan tidak mendengar kabar mereka.

Berbarengan dengan kabar bahagia ini, hubungan antara klan juga semakin harmonis. Tidak ada lagi klan klan yang menghancurkan klan lainnya. Ditambah lagi dengan adanya hubungan sasuke uchiha dan hinata hyuuga, semakin melebarlah kekuatan kedua klan tersebut.

END


End file.
